The Cat and The Rabbit
by Krystal Nite
Summary: When a high-spirited girl from America comes and Announces she is Honey-sempai's Fiancee and she causes an accident that causes a round of De Ja Vu for them all, how will she pay off her debt? OC/Honey/Mori? T for launguage and Yaoi fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Himiwari!" yelled Wattanuki from _xxx Holic_. I was an Otaku and I knew it, I giggle a little at Wattanuki's spazmatic reaction to seeing the girl he had a crush on. Allie nudges me with her elbow, I look at her. She has big blue eyes, short honey blonde hair, and a thing for guy's clothes. She has been my best friend for as long as I remember.

"He's such a spaz, why do you like this?" she asks me frowning a little. Domeki walks on screen, the strong silent type, I point to the screen.

"He's why," I say giggling at Wattanuki's angry reaction to Domeki talking to Himiwari. Allie tilts her head to the side studding the two male characters.

"Do you ever," she starts the sentence.

"Think Domeki and Wattanuki should hook up?" I finish. We look at each other and laugh.

"Who would be the pitcher?" she asks.

"Domeki," we say at the same time. We laugh so hard we fall off the couch. My dad walks in and sees us rolling on the floor laughing.

"Phoebe," he says. "Go pack, now."

I stop laughing instantly. "Why should I?" I ask.

"Because you're going to Japan," he says holding up two plane tickets. "To go high school. And Alex is going with you." Allie and I are doing the happy dance about her coming with me, we sit back down and start to watch our show again, when dad hands me a piece of paper with a name written in Japanese on it.

"What is this?" I ask him. Reading the name, (Yes, I can read and speak Japanese; I have to because dad's company does a lot of business over there (BTW, Allie knows how to too)) it says: Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"At your high school, I need you to find this person, I am quite certain he attends the high school you will be attending," he said. "Phoebe, it's crucial that you find him," he said wringing his hands.

"Why?" I ask before I take a sip from my Pepsi.

"Because he is your fiancée," he said dropping that bombshell like he was telling me to go do the dishes.

Hearing the word "Fiancée " I do a perfect spit take. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and yell, "My What!"

"Your fiancée," says my dad his hands on his hips, his tie is loose around his neck, and his hair has gone grey close to his temples, the rest is the rich red of my brother's.

"Oh Hell to the No!" I yell at him. "An arranged marriage! Dad this isn't a hundred years ago, when political marriages were common! I'm not going to marry a complete stranger!" I said crossing my arms.

"Your mother and I's marriage was arranged by our parents," he said narrowing his emerald green eyes.

"Maybe that's why she left," I retorted the familiar knot of hurt building up inside my chest. I remember the day she had left.

_It had been a warm sunny spring day, and I was about five or six. I had woken up early and had decided to bring mom some coffee. I walked in to their room, and her suitcase was by the door. She was rummaging through her dresser drawers. Her long, curly black hair bouncing as she moved, her piercing violet eyes searched the room for anything she may have missed. _

_"Mommy," I whispered. She looked at me and smiled. _

_"What is it sweetie," she said. _

_"Where are you going," I ask giving her the coffee mug. It was her favorite one the one with all the little clover flowers on it. _

_She takes the mug and takes a sip. Then she says, "On a trip, my little moonbeam."_

_"When will you be back?" I ask. She ruffles my hair._

_"I don't know," she said and walked out of the door._

"It doesn't matter why she left, what matters is that, you are my only daughter. And my only means for alliances," he says. I felt the knot tighten. Was that all I was to him? Something to sell off for his own benefit?

_Well, you are the third child and his only daughter,_ said a small voice.

_That's not a reasonable excuse!_, I think at the small voice.

"Look, Phoebe Louise Hawthorn, if you do not marry this boy I will disown you," he said his face completely expressionless.

"You're kidding," I said.

"I'm dead serious," he said crossing his arms. If he disowned me there went my trust fund and my money to start my flower shop. For this second I hate my father, I walk out of the room grabbing the tickets on the way out. Well, if I'm going to do this, I sure as hell hope this Mitsukuni guy will allow me to have a flower shop, or I was pulling a mom. If I couldn't have my shop I would leave.

* * *

><p>Ok well this is my first ouran fanfic, tell me whatcha think about the engagment and tell me who ur fav Ouran Character is! PLEASE REVIEW^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In my room in my grandmother's house in Japan, I hold up a yellow uniform to Ouran Academy. The skirt was semi-poofy, and the sleeves: gross. I have to wear this to school every day? _Oh God I'm gonna die_, I thought to myself. Allie walks in wearing a lilac jacket and black trousers, white button down shirt, and a black tie with a purple stripe down the middle of it.

"Why do you have a boy's uniform?" I ask her.

"Apperently, this school thinks 'Alex' is a boy's name," she said flushing slightly pink. I walk around her, her hair is a little messy, and she can defiantly pull off the boy thing. Walking around town this summer, people had thought she was a boy on many an occasion.

I nod and say, "You could go to the headmaster and get a girl's uniform, or you could go to school as a boy. Your choice," I said holding up the hideous girl's uniform. She looks it up and down.

"I think I'll be a boy," she said. I nod and run into the bathroom to fix my hair and change. I look in the mirror; my kinky, curly, black hair was in a messy tangle hanging below my shoulders. I yanked my hairbrush through it a few times, and tamed the beast. I pull out the mascara and before doing anything I look at my eyes in the mirror. My long smoky eyelashes framed almond shaped violet eyes, identical to my mother's. I put the wand down. No need of mascara today. Once I'm done, we grab our bags and walk down stairs and hop into the limo that takes us to school, Grandma's paying for our ride to school the rest of our expenses are up to us.

…

Outside the door to our home room we look at each other and smile, then we walk in. I look out at the class. I see a bunch of people all around our age, and a crowd of yellow uniformed girls around three boys. Two of them were identical twins with light brown hair and gold eyes, the other had chocolate brown hair and enormous brown eyes, and he almost looked like a girl.

The teacher walks in and all the students all hurry to their seats. He introduces us, and asks us if we want to say anything.

Allie looks at him and says, "Nope," and sits in a seat next to one of the twins.

I look out at the class and say, "One thing I am going to say to all of you is, watch your back. If you piss me off I'm not the one to beat you up," I said then smiled sweetly.

One of the twins leans over and whispers, "Devil Spawn," in Allie's ear.

"I know right," she said back. I giggle and sit next to the brown haired boy from in the crowd with the twins.

He turns to me holds out his hand and says, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you Hawthorn-san."

I take his hand and say, "Please, call me Phoebe."

"Okay then Phoebe-san," he said with a sweet smile.

"Fujioka-san, do you know a boy called, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" I ask him.

His eyebrows come together, "You mean Honey-sempai? He and I are in the same club after school, I can take you with me to meet him." I sigh in relief. "Why do you need to see him?"

"A personal reason," I say simply, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"You can call me Haruhi if you want," he said smiling again. A felt a small shiver work itself down my spine.

"Okay," I say. I look at Allie, "Allie, do you want to wait, or do you have plans after school?" I ask her.

"I signed up for pottery class, and that's after school, so yeah I can wait," she said.

"Thanks Allie Cat," I say and turn to listen to the teacher.

* * *

><p>Okay, well that was a bit short. Allie hits it off with the twins almost immediently, as expected. And the girly nickname revaled! Devil Spawn hahahahahah^.^ PLease Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went really fast; soon it was time to go with Fujioka-san to the club of his. He opens the door, and I see a group of the most gorgeous boys I had ever seen.

"Welcome, Princess," said a tall blonde boy with blue eyes. "Are you new to the Ouran high school Host Club?" he asks. Princess? Where did he get Princess out of my appearance?

"She just started today Tamaki-sempai," said Haruhi-san. The blonde called Tamaki hugged Fujioka-san.

"Oh Haruhi-chan, Daddy missed his little girl! How was your day?" said the blonde guy smothering him, so I walked over to the twins.

"I don't believe I ever caught your names this morning," I said to them. They looked at me with their golden eyes, reminding me of a predator stalking its prey.

"I'm Hikaru," said the twin on the right.

"And I'm Kaoru," said the twin on the left in a slightly higher voice than Hikaru.

"And we are the Hitachiin brothers," they said at the same time with matching sly smiles. How did they do that?

A boy with black hair and glasses asks me what type of guy I like I say, "I'm not here to talk about what type of guy I like, I'm here to find," I begin to say only to be interrupted by the blonde guy taking my chin in his hand and turning my face to face his. His blue-violet eyes burn with intensity I had never seen before.

"Yes, you are here to find that one person who sends chills up and down your spine. The one who makes you feel like you're about to melt where you stand, the one who heats your blood. Please princess, allow me to be that person," he said his lips inches from mine. My heart's beating like a jackhammer, and I can't take my eyes away from his.

So it was a little awkward when I said, "No thanks, the princely type is nice and all but not my type," in a really dreamy voice. The blonde lets go of me and go's and sulks in a corner. The guy with glasses walks up beside me.

"Yes, his ego is easily dashed, I'm Kyoya Ohtori by the way," he said scribbling away in his notebook.

"Yes it is, may I speak to Mitsukuni Haninozuka please?" I ask him. He points to a big tall guy with a small child in his arms. I walk over to them and poke the big tall guy. He turns and looks at me with eyes of onyx that matched his midnight black, short and spiky hair. I'm trapped in that onyx gaze, I feel the shivers run down my spine, and I feel my heartbeat take off and sound like helicopter blades. I swallow hard. "Are you Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" I ask him because if he was I might not mind being married to him.

He shakes his head and says, "No I'm Takashi Morinozuka. He's Mitsukuni," he said pointing to the little boy in his lap. He has dark blonde hair and big brown eyes; he looks like he belongs in elementary school. I feel my mouth drop open, _Ohmygod this is my future husband,_ I thought. I swallow and ask if I could talk to him.

"Sure," he said in this really cute little boy voice. I resist the urge to sqee. I see he's carrying a small stuffed rabbit, _How cute!_, I thought. We walk to a back room and I turn to face him he sitting on the big guy's shoulders.

"Hi my name is Phoebe Hawthorn, and I am…" I say trying to force the words 'your fiancée' out of my mouth.

"My fiancée," he finishes for me. He looks totally calm, and like he had accepted it.

"You know about all this?" I ask him my face a big question mark.

"Yeah my dad told me about it a week or two ago," he said smiling adorably.

"And you're okay with all of this?" I ask incredulously.

He shrugs and says, "I don't like that I have to marry a total stranger, but if it pleases my father, then I will do it. I've disappointed him enough as it is." He said sliding down the tall guy's back. He walks up to me and looks up at me, I'm at least a foot or so taller than him.

I look down at him. "How old are you?" I ask him. He hugs the stuffed bunny tighter, and looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Eighteen." My eyes must be the size of dinner plates; my mouth hangs open in a perfect 'O'. _He's eighteen_, I thought. "How old are you?" he asks in turn.

"I'm sixteen," I say still getting over the fact the he's eighteen and looks like a ten year old.

"Honey-sempai," called Haruhi-san. "Your cake is ready." His eyes lit up.

He raised both his hands and yelled, "CAKE!" and ran out of the room a huge smile on his face. As soon as he closed the door I started pacing. My thoughts bounced off the walls of my brain, _how is he okay with this? What am I going to do? Am I just going to go along with this? What am I going to do?_

"Stop pacing you're giving me a headache," said Takashi-san.

"I will not, I think best when I'm moving," I said continuing my pacing.

"Then move some other way," he said. It finally hit me, all the pent up anger at my father my grandmother, and at this second this big hulking guy.

"Arrrrggghhh!," I yelled. I reached out and punched the closest thing to me, which happened to be a vase, and an expensive looking one. _Oh crap_, I thought as the vase sailed through the air, and hit the wall shattering into lots of very tiny pieces. I freeze, my hand outstretched toward the broken vase, an expression of utter horror.

"Awwww, not again," said the twins. Haruhi-san sighs. Kyoya writes in his notebook.

"I'll cover it," says Mitsukuni-san. "After all she is my Fiancée."

"YOUR WHAT?" every one yells. He cowers into Takashi's shoulder.

I snap out of it and say, "No, I'll pay it off. Haninozuka-san if we are really going to go on with this, you need to know I'm very independent." I put my head in my hands. "I am also broke."

* * *

><p>Hmmmm... does this remind you of anyone? heheheh! thought it was cute! tells me what you think PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doors open to reveal Allie in a hoodie and jeans, with the hood up; she strode in like she owned the place. Everyone is busy adding up my debt that no one notices that she is there. She leans over to get a better look and sighs, making everyone jump.

"What did you break now?" she asks. She looks down at the wreckage and raises an eyebrow. "A vase?" she looks at Kyoya-san and asks how much it cost.

"One hundred million yen," he said with a straight face. I almost faint, my accounts were frozen until my marriage to Mitsukuni-san, so I had no money to speak of.

"We'll split the debt between the two of us," she said looking at Kyoya-san.

"No it's my debt I pay it," I said putting my hands on my hips. She shoots me her death glare.

"Do you want to mess with me right now?" she asks. I shake my head no cause if I had nodded I would catch hell from her for the next few days. "What do you need us to do?"

Tamaki-san grabs Allie by her shoulders and turns her to face him, "Now we can have him work as a Host depending on his looks." He yanks back Allie's hood to reveal Allie's hair and a better view of her face. Her cheeks were smeared with a bit of orange-red clay, and she had some in her honey blond hair making the ends form small pointy spikes at random places on her head. Almost like she had gotten frustrated with her project and tried to pull out her hair. Allie's blue eyes glittered like sapphires with anger, her fists were clenched. I could tell she was resisting the urge to punch Tamaki-sempai.

Tamaki-san's eyes widened he pointed to Ohtori-san and said "My stylist," he pointed to the twins and said "Get him into a uniform." Fujioka-san sighs and after a frenzy of scissors and a wait outside a curtained changing room, Allie emerged, and my eyes widened.

"What is the big deal with all of this? I happened to like that haircut," she said putting her hands on her hips. I saw a light bulb go off in Kyoya-san's head; he smiled slightly and scribbled away in his notebook. Allie's bangs fell over the top of her eyes in a graceful sweep; the rest of her hair fell in soft waves to brush at her collar. If she were a boy I'm sure I would be drooling. I walk around her a few times.

"Wow, Allie Cat. I had no clue you could look hot. And I mean with a capital 'H'," I said smiling.

"Thanks," she says with narrowed eyes. I walk over to stand next to Takashi-san who has Mitsukuni-san on his shoulders. Allie's eyes narrow even more and she walked up to Morinozuka-san. She points a finger at him and says, "Look you, she doesn't want to marry you, so be grateful she's going on with it. And if you do anything to her I deem inappropriate you will be missing a few important appendages." She had her _I'll kick your but so hard you'll be burping shoe leather for a week_, look again. I look up at Mitsukuni-san, he has an eyebrow raised. He opens his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Takashi-san.

"I'm not Mitsukuni, I'm Takashi Morinozuka. He's the one you're looking for," he said pointing to Haninozuka-san on his shoulders.

"What? Huh…how… who?" she said dumbfounded. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yup, that was my reaction as well, get this he's eighteen," I say. She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Isn't that right Haninozuka-san," I ask. He nods and jumps down from Takashi-san's shoulders.

"You can call me Honey, like everybody else does," he said walking up to me. He gets a sly look on his face and says, "If, you let me call you P-chan."

"Sure Honey-sempai," I said raising an eyebrow. "I still don't know how I'm going to raise my share of the debt though," I said.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, Oh ho, ho, ho, ho," came from under the floor and a huge rumbling filled the room. A brown haired girl emerged on a rotating dais.

"Oh, not Renge! Mori-sempai save us," whined the twins as they ran to hide behind Takashi-san. Renge hopped of the dais and grabbed my arm and drug me into the dressing room.

"Leave it to me," she said winking at the guys and Allie. Once inside she shoved me into a pink fluffy dress with who knows how many ruffles on it, pink Mary Janes, and white knee high socks. She plunks a red wig on my head done up in really curly pigtails. Then she attacks my face with make-up brushes, various wands and sticks. Then she shoves me back out and I almost fall over into Tamaki-sempai's arms.

"What the hell was that for?" I yell at Renge, turning my back to the guys.

She just smirks and says, "Turn around and find out." My curiosity got the better of me I turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I see the twins first; they had the same expression of embarrassed shock. Tamaki-sempai was beet red with his hand over his mouth. Haruhi-kun had a slight smile. Kyoya-sempai was blushing furiously. **(A/N: OHMYGOD RIGHT? Kyoya blushing?)** Honey-sempai was giggling uncontrollably, and Mori-sempai looked emotionless as always. Allie was rubbing her eyes like she couldn't believe it; she shook her head a few times and pinched herself.

"Ow!" she said in a dream like voice. Then it hit her. "HOLY HELL!" she yelled. She ran up to me and walked around me a few times. "You actually look like a girl!" she said amazed.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious,' I said more than a little P..

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," she said. "Anyway why did you dress her up like this Renge-san?"

"The only way she can repay her debt is by hosting," she said. "I know this is a first having a girl as a Host, and it is a crazy idea, but it think she can pull it off," she said looking at me with big shojo sparkly eyes.

"How in the hell do you think I can do that?," I start to say only to be interrupted by Kyoya-sempai.

"That isn't a half bad idea," he says glancing up from his notebook. I look at him this time real closely. He has grey eyes and shiny black hair, and he's tall, not half bad looking for a cold-hearted bastard. Wait, where did I get cold-hearted bastard? Guess that was just how he came off to me. "It would broaden the club's horizons, and increase income."

"So you're going along with this?" I ask.

"Well, Tamaki-kun has the final word about this," he said looking at Tamaki-sempai. "And I don't think that will be a problem." He pointed to Tamaki, who had his hand over his mouth still. He was enjoying a show at the Tamaki's Mind Theater, in the next two seconds he suddenly had cartoon hearts for eyes.

"SHE HAS TO BE A HOST!" he yelled. He ran over to me and put both hands on either side my face, "She is perfect, SO CUTE! But should we use her actual name?" he lets go of my face and taps his chin. "What should we call her?"

"We know," said the twins I turn to look at them. Flashes of light go off and I see the twins with digital cameras.

"You little twerps!" I yell. I'm chasing them around the room, I get close to Hikaru at least I think its Hikaru. I take off one of the pink (the worst color ever) Mary Janes and throw it at Hikaru. It misses by a long shot, and sails through a huge window shattering it. "Ah, Shit," I say under my breath. I look at Kyoya scribbling away in his notebook.

"Consider that added to your debt," he said not even looking up at me.

"Ah, _shit_!" I say a bit louder. I run to the window and look out. Down in the courtyard a guy with longish red hair is rubbing the back of his head and holding a pink Mary Jane. "HEY!" I yell down. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I yell. He looks up. I can't make out the details of his face, but I could tell he was blushing red as a tomato. "Would you mind bringing that up here?" I ask him. He shakes his head and walks toward the door still looking up; he runs into the wall and stops to look where he is at. Then he looks back up and smiles like he's embarrassed, then he went through the door.

I look at the twins my eyebrow twitching; the two of them go pale and hide behind Mori-sempai. I take two slow, deliberate steps toward them when there is a knock on the door. We all look toward the door. I swallow and get into character, which I think is the cute and innocent type. I plaster a stupid smile on my face as Kyoya-sempai opens the door.

"Bossa Nova-san!" cried all the guys. He's still rubbing the back of his head, and clutching the Mary Jane to his chest, he looks at me and blushes bright red.

"I-I-I-its Kasanoda," he said looking down at the floor with gorgeous amber eyes. "Hello, Haruhi…kun." He said blushing even deeper. Haruhi-kun smiled at him sweetly. _Oh so Casanova is Bi_, I thought. _Go MOE! _"May I ask who this lovely young lady is," he said smiling at me. He wasn't half bad looking. Not like the rest of the club, nowhere near as hot as the guys, but close. Really close.

I open my mouth to tell him my name, when Kaoru says, "Her name is Sophia, Sophia Hawkins," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Hikaru following his lead chimes in with, "Sophie is a friend of the family," he said also wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"As the guys said, I'm Sophie," I said smiling. "Thanks for bringing back my shoe." I disentangled myself from the twins and sat down on the couch. "It's one of my favorites," I said sliding into the lie easily and still smiling.

Casanova-san kneels down on the floor and says, "May I?" I nod and he takes my left foot in his warm hands and tries to put the shoe back on only to be interrupted be me giggling. "What?" he asks.

"Well, I feel a lot like Cinderella, plus I'm really ticklish," I said covering my mouth with a hand.

He smiles and my heart skips a beat, "Does that make me Prince Charming?" he blushes even harder. He slides the shoe onto my foot and stands up then helps me out of the couch.

"That depends," I said blushing easily. "Do you want to visit me tomorrow?" I ask. He nods his head earnestly. "Good I'll see you tomorrow Casanova-san," I say.

"My name is Kasanoda, Ritsu Kasanoda," he said looking at the floor again.

"Oh! My bad I'm so sorry Kasanoda-san," I said feigning guilt. I stand between the twins again and wave goodbye as he walks out the door. It shuts with a resonating 'boom'. I whirl around and grab the twin's necks in both hands and shove them against the wall, the strangled noises the two made were slightly satisfying.

"What kind of name is 'Sophie'?" I ask them.

Kaoru turns and looks at Hikaru and says, "Killed by cute Devil Spawn, how 'bout it?"

"At least we will die together," Hikaru said cupping Kaoru's cheek with his hand. "My beloved brother." My eyes widen and I let go of them and run to the other room, I slam the door behind me, flop onto a couch in the room and scream into the cushions, "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! TWINCEST! TOO DAMN CUTE! I'M GONNA DIE!" I sit up and straighten my wig and walk back out the door, as if nothing happened, and ask if I'm done with this costume. Renge nods and starts to ogle at Haruhi-kun. I rip off the wig and the dress, toss the shoes across the room and peel off the socks. I'm standing in front of the mirror in my, pink lacey 'Sophie' underwear trying to scrub off all the goo Renge-san put on my face, when I hear the doorknob turn.


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! I feel like it's been FOREVER! Sorry, anyway where were we ... OH YEAH! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I freeze and am unable to move; Kyoya-sempai walks into the room and sees me. He blinks his smoky grey eyes a few times and closes the door. I hear his steps retreat all the way out of the music room altogether. I raise my eyebrows and wonder what got into him, because I was having one of those 'Damn I'm hot' moments. And I didn't even see a problem with him seeing me half naked. (I would later bit not at that second.)

Kyoya's POV

He opened the door too busy with his notes to notice which door he was opening. He looked up to see Phoebe-san, an expression of shock on her delicate features. Her midnight black hair hung in corkscrew curls to her shoulder blades, her cream colored skin glistened softly, her violet eyes filled with amused surprise. And all that lace. He felt it, a wall of feeling he had to go somewhere and be alone to experience this feeling. He quickly shut the door and walked out of the room the club used as its headquarters and found an empty classroom and ran inside and locked himself in it.

He slid down the wall next to the door as he felt the wall descend. He felt like someone has flash fried him, his heart was beating like a jackhammer and his breathing was shallow. What the hell was this? It took him a moment to realize what it was. It was highly inappropriate; he would never ever act upon this feeling toward Phoebe-san. Ever. He couldn't help but picture it anyway, her soft shell pink lips crushed beneath his own, those violet eyes misty with the pleasure he could give her.

It was all pure lust anyway. He would never act on it, for fear of getting his ass kicked into another dimension by her fiancée, or her fiancée's best friend.

Phoebe's POV

I walked out of the room in my everyday clothes, a black pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with cute red skulls with bows on their heads on it, and converse. All eyes turn to me in my comfy clothed glory, I do a quick twirl just to spite them.

"Defiantly Devil Spawn," said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time, again how did they do that? They turn around and I walk up behind them and lightly trace my fingers up the back of Kaoru's neck. How did I know it was Kaoru, you ask? It is true that the twins are identical, but Kaoru's the one with the tiny mole just beneath his hairline on the back of his neck, I noticed it when they were introducing themselves.

His shoulders tense up a bit and I hear him draw in a quick breath, a smile spreads across my face. Hikaru, starts staring daggers at me, I look at him and stick out my tongue. I slide my fingers into Kaoru's silky light brown hair. I lean over to see his face. His eyes are closed, and his lips slightly parted, I lean down and nip at his ear. He gasps and turns toward me. His golden eyes have that predator look again. He takes one of my curls in between his thumb and forefinger; he pulls gently until it is straight.

Then he smiles.

He lets go of it and says, "Boing!" as it bounces back into its original shape. I giggle and lean in a little; Kaoru's eyes slide half-shut and he leans in a bit also. A book slams shut and we both jump.

I look around for the offender, and see Honey-sempai holding a rather large book closed on his lap; his gaze directed toward me. _What's up with him?, _I thought. I stood up and walked over to Allie who was back in her jeans and hoodie. "What's up with Honey-sempai?" I ask her.

"How should I know," she said crossing her arms. She looked slightly angry so I left it at that.

"Just asking," I said shrugging. "You ready to go home?" She nods and we say farewell to everybody and get a hug from Honey-sempai, then we call the limo and go home.

At the house Grandma was waiting up for us, as soon as we walked in the door she said, "Where have you been young ladies?" she had her thin arms crossed in a lilac kimono with a black obi, her silver hair was tied back into a severe bun, her green eyes brighter than gems, and a frown on her face.

"Don't worry Grandma," I said while slipping off my shoes. "We joined a club today."

She raised her eyebrows her frown disappearing. "Really?" she said incredulously. "What club?"

"A host club," said Allie walking past the ancient woman.

"B-b-b-b- but," she stammered a dumbfounded look on her face. "BUT YOU'RE WOMEN!"

"They made an exception," was all I said before walking to our room.

* * *

><p>! KYOYA'S GOT THE HOTS FOR PHEEBS! O.o Anyway, yeah thought it would make things interesting. Next up! Introducing Ume-chan! ^.^ P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Author's Note

Okay to all my readers,

I'm soooo Sorry, but I am going to put this story on R&R for a while, this summer I will have almost no access to a computer, but I will continue to write over the Summer, so please be patient with me, when I post I will try to make the wait worth it. I'm sooooooo sorry. Please be patient with me.

Sincerely,

Krystal Nite


End file.
